Handsome Little Liars!
by LookAtTheBeautyUnderneath28
Summary: Mike/Noel relationship storyline. Other characters will be added later, rated M for later chapters. This chapter contains SEXUAL REFERENCES! I do not own PLL or any of the characters : This is just for fun ;
1. Handsome Little Liars

**ANYONE HAVE ANY SLASH REQUEST 'PM' ME**

**Male characters only! I'm not trying to be racists or anything, I feel better writing gay fanfics. **

**I accept any kinks, fetishes and any ships you have! :)…. Please don't be shy! ;)**

Mike had just logged onto AIM and already there was about 15 messages waiting for him from, Noel Kahn.

'Hey'

'Mike?'

'Get on…'

'Hello…?'

'Just message me when you get back on.'

And so and so on. Mike sighed and ran the arrow over Noel's name on his lists of friends that he had added on AIM. Noel was unfortunately offline but then a blue light popped up next to Noel's name and a new message window popped up.

'Finally, you're on!'

'_Uh yeah, hey.'_

_'_How are you?'

'_Fine… Look about what happened last night… It was weird and I wasn't thinking…I hope you're not mad…'_

Noel is typing….

Ella had entered Mike's room, causing Mike to shut his laptop as if on cue. Lately his family had been worried about him, he's been distant and quiet. After an argument between both Ella and Mike, Aria had entered the room to see what was going on. It didn't end well, Mike had accidentally hurt Ella's wrists but she wasn't too worried about that. Mike locked himself in his bathroom and waited till the coast was clear.

'_Sorry…My mom had just barged into my room unannounced but what were you saying before?"_

'Just meet me at Rosewood park in 10, ok? I think it's better if we talk about this face to face.'

_'Yeah, sure..I'll see you there.' _

Mike was waiting, sitting and swinging a bit back and forth on one of the swings, it was now 8pm and the sun had fully gone down leaving Mike in totally darkness. She was a bit freaked out but he didn't want to leave until he talked to Noel. S twig snapped in the woods directly behind him and his head turned quickly, looking over his left shoulder, nothing, he couldn't see anything. When he looked forward again Noel was standing in front of him. He jumped, falling off the swing. Noel chuckled and helped him up. "The hell is your problem Noel!"

"Sorry.." He laughed and brushed some of the wood chips off of Mike's hood then got serious. "So…What you did last night and said earlier…I was thinking about it a lot these past hour an-

"Wait… You were thinking? That's new…" He smirked, Noel rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Would you just shut up and listen?"

Mike nods.

"When…When you kissed me I felt this feeling that I've never felt before in my life and when you ran off I just wanted to chase after you and tell you how much-" He swallowed a lump in his throat, sliding his hands into his pockets he rocked back and forth on the balls of his shoes. "How much I like you… And…This is why I wanted to do this face to face-"

"Wait, what exactly are you trying to say? You like me? Noel we were drunk..That feeling could've been just from the beer." He bit at his bottom lip gently.

Noel shook his head. "No… I know this feeling meant something, Mike. I like you and I think…If you're ok with it… That we could maybe go out on a date?" He smiled.

Mike was still in shock but he didn't want to admit he liked Noel as well, what if Noel was just really wasted right now? Well he was doing a good job at hiding it… "Noel…I….Sure." He smiled then Noel leaned in and kissed Mike softly on the lips.

'Morning Mike!'

'_Hey.'_

'Is it weird that I'm more excited about _our_ date then I do with going out with a girl?'

'_No, not at all.'_

Mike was trying to play it cool, obviously, but inside he felt like he just wanted to shout out to the world that he really liked Noel Kahn.

'How's your ass?'

'_Errrm… Fine, no thanks to you…'_

'Well now you know, Remember what I told you and that won't happen again..'

_'Yeah, ok..'_

'Yeah, ok what?'

_'Yeah, ok…Sir…'_

Both Noel and Mike smirked at their computer screens.

'

I had you in tears, I'm sorry about that.'

'_It's fine Noel! It was…Really hot….' _

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, be bad more often and I'll spank you more ;)'

'_See you tonight jerk :P' _

_'_Thought so….'

Noel has logged off….

Mike logged off as well then stood up, looking around his semi-messy room. He sighed and started cleaning up a bit then got dressed and headed into town for his date with Noel


	2. Faultless

**REMEMBER, I TAKE SLASH REQUESTS! :D**

**'PM' me your requests and I'll work it into the story. Any kink or fetish you want added let me know!**

It's been 2 days after his date with Mike Montgomery, Noel was up in his room, texting Mike and playing Assassin's Creed: Revelations.

'_So tomorrow? Wanna meet at the Rosewood Park?'_

'Sure! What time though?'

'_I was thinking noon?'_

_'_Ok, works for me. See you then, Noel.'

Noel paused his game and stood up and stretched a bit, he walked around his room then frowned slightly when he saw Aria at his door step. Why was she here? He didn't even give her time to ring the door bell and right as her finger was on the button Noel opened the door and gave her his charming smile. "Hey Aria.."

"Hey Noel, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure about what?"

"About Mike…"

Noel got a bit nervous, his smile faded, they promised each other they wouldn't tell anyone until they were sure what they had together was for real. "What do you mean?"

"He's just…Different, I guess. I was wondering, as his best friend, you could maybe talk to him? Find a way to calm him down or whatever…" She smiled.

Noel smirked, "Sure I'll find a way to calm him down…" And before Aria could reply he shut the door then went up to his room and texted Mike.

'_Your sister was just here, she asked if I could find a way to calm you down… Anything wrong?' _

'No. I don't know… I'm not good at keeping secrets really, the guilt gets to me.."

Noel frowned.

_'Well, tomorrow, at the park we should talk…' _

'Sure…"

'_Only if you want to, I've noticed a change in you too, Mike and I don't think it's the whole dating thing that's making you like this….'_

'I'm fine, ok?'

'_Ok…'_

The next day came and Noel was waiting by the swings for Mike, he frowned after a half hour had passed, then another half our…And another… He gave up with waiting and just headed home. If Mike was gonna do this and lie to him about how he was feeling then why should he bother? He tried and he really did care about the way Mike has been lately. He got a text from Mike.

'Sorry, something came up.'

'_Yeah, ok…' _

'Noel, you wouldn't understand… Please just let's try for tomorrow afternoon and I promise I'll show up. Same place ok?'

_'Alright…' _

The next day, Noel was yet again waiting on the swings where he waited the other day for Mike, it was windy and sunny but the clouds were starting to roll in, dark clouds which only meant rain. Noel heard a twig snap in the woods behind him and he stood up from the swing and took a couple of steps closer. His eyes narrowed as he looked into the woods. He heard what sounded like someone running so he chased after them. The dark clouds coming in hot, rain pouring down making the dirt mud and causing Noel to slip a bit, he slid down a small hill when all of a sudden the noises stopped and all he could here was the rain. He looked around when a familiar voice called out to him. "Noel! Where are you!" It was Mike.

Noel made it back to the swings, he was covered in mud and was soaking wet. He walked up to Mike, chuckling a bit. "Hey.."

"Hey…I got here then I saw you running off into the woods, are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I thought that was you so I was following you…"

Mike nods and pulls off Noel's shirt. "You're soaking wet, wanna shower at my house? Then we can order some take-out and talk there? I was thinking and I would really like to have someone like my sister has her friends, to talk to… I have some things I need to get off my chest…"

Noel nods and takes Mike's hand and they both run back to his house..


	3. A

Hello there… Incase you haven't guessed that was me in the woods. Oh? You did know that already? Well then, you're smarter then I thought you were. Hmmm, seems to me that not only to Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily have secrets but Noel Kahn and Mike Montgomery do… I'm gonna keep a close eye on them as well, you know, just for fun but you know what they say, 'Once a liar, always a liar', right? Who knows what else they've been hiding…Oh wait! I do! Until next time Liars. -A


	4. Paradisaical

Mike and Noel had finally arrived at the Montgomery house. "Oh good, no one's home." Mike smirked slightly and let Noel in first then followed behind him and shut the door.

"So…You won't mind if I do this…" He slid his pants off then lets his boxers fall to the ground. "Right? You're cool with this?" He smirked wide and eyes Mike as he saw that he was looking at his naked body in awe.

"O-Oh yeah…Perfectly fine with that… Shower?" He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom then turned on the hot water, Noel came up behind Mike and started grinding against his ass.

"Please take a shower _with_ me?" His smirk still on his lips but Mike made no habitation and immediately stopped himself naked and jumped into the shower with Noel. There Mike was, watching his beautiful, naked boyfriend wash himself, getting all soapy and even more hotter…Was that possible? He smirked and helps Noel, kissing gently at his neck as he ran the soap over his ass. Noel let out a small moan, that one small moan maybe him hard, his erection pressing against Noel's left ass cheek. Noel chuckled dark and turned to Mike. "Someone's enjoying this, huh?" He smirked and kissed Mike, his hands exploring his naked body.

With in minutes Mike was on his knees in the shower sucking hard at Noel's hard, thick dick and boy did Noel like to get rough. Noel tugged at Mike wet hair, growling softly under his breath, "MORE!" He growled and held Mike in deep throat for a few seconds, pulling him off, a strand of saliva and pre-cum linked Noel's dock to Mike's lips, Mike wiped his mouth, looking up at Noel.

"God you're so fucking big… Choke me Noel…Cum deep in my throat… I want your whole cock.." He smirked and went back to servicing Noel, making him moan more. Noel listened to Mike and got more rough, face fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Mike's moans and gags turned him on so much, he held him in deep throat for a few more second, Mike gripping hard at Noel's hips and gagging. He let Mike go when he had came. All inMike's mouth,deep into his throat then Mike coughed a bit, swallowing Noel's cum. He smirked and stood on his feet again as he gargled using the water that was still pouring down on them from the shower.

"Wow…" Mike chuckled.

"So uh…What did you want to talk about?


	5. Unimaginable

Noel was on the living room, laying on the couch in the Montgomery household with Mike. Noel muscular arms were around Mike, cuddling him close against his bare chest. Mike smiled slightly up at Noel before taking a deep breath. He had promised Noel he would talk to him although after have a wonderful shower and a great dinner why would he want to ruin it?

"Mike, come on…You promised to talk to me, now tell me what's up?"

"Well it's just that…" He sighed and cuddles closer to Noel. "I hate it here, Rosewood, this house. I just want to get away."

"You mean…Run away?" Noel frowned.

"Yeah." He smirked at the thought.

"But Mike…What about your mom, dad and what about Aria? They would miss you like a lot.."

"Ha! Yeah ok."

"Mike come on…. Don't be like this."

"_Like this?_ Like what? Huh? I thought if I spoke to you you wouldn't judge me!"

"I'm not! Calm down, please?"

He shrugged, moving away from Noel and sitting up on the couch. "I just…I can't stand being here. There's just too much pain I guess.."

"Wanna come stay with me for a while?"

"No… Sorry…No thanks but I think I have an idea how to get over all of this."

"Just don't do anything you won't regret, ok? An I'm always here for you." Noel hugged him tight then got up. "I should go, I'll see you in school, ok?" He smiled and left the Montgomery household


	6. i'm bAck

Aww, don't you just love a happy ending! Yeah? Well it makes me sick. I hope you know that is touchy-feely story is about to come to a hault. That's right, I think it's time I work my way in here… Hopefully someone will get hurt. Bye Liars! -A


	7. Wayward

Mike was up in his room, his phone was on vibrate and his head phone were practically glued inside his ears with loud music blasting out of them. His phone vibrate and lit up with a new message. He sighed with annoyance and picked up his phone reading the new text. His eyes widened as he stared at the picture of himself sucking Noel's dick.

'Wouldn't want this getting around school, would we? Next time lock the door. -A'

Mike sprang up from his chair causing it to slide back fast, hitting against the door. He turned slightly in fear due to the bang from the chair hitting the door. Who was in their house at the time? A, could that be Aria? He glared at the phone as he held it tighter, now thinking it was his own sister playing this cruel joke on him. Another text came in.

'If you don't want this getting out, I think you know what to do. Break his heart. -A'

Whoever this A person was was starting to get on Mike's nerves. He growled under his breath, he liked Noel but thinking over the events that happened earlier…Noel sort of seemed to be judging him it seemed to Mike. Mike frowned and looked down at the picture then at the text. He couldn't though…He liked Noel too much to break his heart just out of the blue. He threw his phone onto his bed and went back to listening to his music. He decided to ignore this A person, if it's Aria then he knew she would just apologize or something.

Out of the corner of Mike's eye he saw his bedroom open a crack but it's as if the person noticed Mike and slammed the door shut. Mike quickly followed behind only to see a hooded person move swiftly out of the house. HE ran downstairs and locked the door.


	8. Slayer

The next day at school Noel was approached by Mike who was furious and scared at the same time.

"Noel…I need to talk to you…" He bit at his bottom lip gently as he held his phone tight in his right hand.

"Yeah, what's up?"

He unlocked his phone and showed him the picture he was sent. Noel had a wide smirk on his face.

"I remember that, that was hot.."

"Yes…It was but someone else took this picture."

Noel's smirked turned into a frown. "Someone else?"

"Yeah but I don't know who.."

"Oh.." Noel looked down then looked over to his left as if he was trying to find someone. "'ll talk to you later about this, I need to get to class.'' He walked off quickly. Noel found who he was looking for and grabbed the person by the arm. "You said we were just doing this to the girls, what the hell were you doing in the Montgomery household last night, huh!"

The person just shrugged Noel away, giving him a smirk as they walked off.

**PLEASE 'PM' ME SHIP SUGGESTIONS! I NEED TO AND WANT TO MAKE THIS SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING! ANY KINK OF FETISH IS ALSO ACCEPTED! **

**(Male character only, sorry I just feel more comfortable writing gay fanfics…)**

**OH! And look for some new fanfics I will be writing featuring both Jason DiLaurantis and Noel Kahn. Also the another fanfic I will be writing will feature Mr. Hastings and Mr. Montgomery and I will include Ezra as well! ;)**


	9. A little fun

**YOUR SLASH REQUESTS WILL BE WRITTEN UP INTO STORIES AND POSTED SOON, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY LIFE HAS JUST BEEN CRAZY LATELY! **  
**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR HANDSOME LITTLE LIARS! ;D**

Oh, how I love coming between a great relationship. Mike and Noel are now going to the top of my list, it'll be fun to watch them fall apart... I have a lot of things to do, so until then Liars! -A


	10. Merciless

It was the night of Mike's birthday and Noel promised to show up at some point of the day with a surprise. Mike sat in his room, he wasn't really up for any type of celebration though due to the fact that someone knew and might exposed him and Noel. He sat in his chair by his desk, deep in thought when it got dark all of a sudden. Someone had tied a bandana tightly around Mike's head making him unable to see. He freaked out a bit til he heard Noel whisper sexily into his ear.  
''Happy birthday.''  
Noel led Mike to his bed and handcuffed his wrists to the headboard and tied his ankles serpeatly to the opposite end of the bed. He didn't waste any time and ripped Mike's shirt off and undid his pants a bit, pulling them down slightly but not too much. Mike heard a weird sound then felt something cold starting from the top of his chest and flowing all the way over his belly button. He then felt Noel's tongue follow the line, he squirmed a bit and giggled as Noel licked up the rest of whatever was on his chest. Noel slid Mike's pants and boxer down and again Mike felt the cold substance flow over his dick and again Noel's tongue cleaned it off. He shook his head slightly, hoping the bandana would come off. In no time Mike was able to see again. He lifted his head a bit and saw Noel with a wide smirk on his face and a bottle of whipped cream in his hand.

Mike laid his head back down and let Noel have his fun...Thinking that this is the best birthday present ever.


End file.
